Pierwsi ludzie na księżycu/12
| autor=Herbert George Wells | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: XII. Kładka nad przepaścią. Siedzieliśmy tak, milczący, pogrążeni w rozpaczy czas jakiś, wreszcie pierwszy przerwałem milczenie. — Te dziwne istoty mają nas w swej mocy. — A wszystko to zrobiły owe czerwone grzyby — rzekł Cavor z goryczą. — Ale gdybyśmy ich nie zjedli, tobyśmy pomarli z pragnienia i głodu. — Moglibyśmy byli odszukać nasz szklany domek. Złość mnie porwała na Cavora, i zacząłem głośno przeklinać całą naszą wyprawę, księżyc i Selenitów. Biłem pięściami w podłogę więzienia, szarpałem moje więzy, miotałem się jak potępieniec. Zmęczony tym wybuchem, ucichłem i dopiero po długiej przerwie zapytałem Cavora z pokorą: — A jednak, co pan myślisz o tem wszystkiem? — Myślę, że Selenici są mądrzejsi od nas, gdyż umieją robić rzeczy, o których my ludzie dotąd nie mamy pojęcia. — Tak? Sąd jego o tych straszydłach obraził moją dumę. Milczałem, a Cavor mówił dalej: — Zdaje mi się, że jesteśmy o parę tysięcy stóp pod powierzchnią księżyca. — Skąd pan to wnosisz? — Bo tu jest chłodniej iż na powierzchni i głosy nasze brzmią donośniej; nie czuję także tego niemiłego tętnienia w uszach, co dowodzi, że powietrze tutaj jest gęstsze, musimy więc być obecnie na jaki kilometr we wnętrzu księżyca. Cavor zamyślił się głęboko. Nędzny więzień Selenitów odzyskał znów równowagę umysłu i spokój uczonego. — Widzę — rzekł po chwili — że twierdzenie Keplera było zupełnie słuszne. Tak, księżyc jest planetą wulkanicznej formacyi, nie jest on tak zbitą masą, jak ziemia nasza, lecz pod całą jego powierzchnią znajdują się obszerne groty i pieczary, okalające wewnętrzne morze; różni się bardzo od ziemi i tem jeszcze, że na zewnątrz posiada bardzo mało wody i powietrza. — Szkoda, że pan tego nie wiedziałeś, zanim przyjechaliśmy tutaj — odparłem z wymówką. Nic mi nie odpowiedział, zaczął tylko mruczeć po swojemu, jak zwykle wtedy, gdy zamyślił się nad jakimś zagadnieniem naukowem. Zazdrościłem mu jego spokoju, a czując się bardzo nieszczęśliwym, spytałem go znowu: — Co pan jednak sądzisz o tem, co się stało z naszą kulą? — Stracona — odpowiedział lakonicznie, a w głosie jego brzmiała najzupełniejsza obojętność. Ta jego obojętność doprowadzała mnie do wściekłości. — Boże! — zawołałem — więc na to poświęciłeś pan tyle lat pracy, całe swe mienie, na to naraziliśmy życie nasze, aby twój genialny wynalazek, ta substancya nie podlegająca sile przyciągania, ta sfera nasza stała się zdobyczą Selenitów, a my obadwaj zostali ich więźniami na zawsze? Czyż nie lepiej było zastosować pański cavorit do praktycznych celów na ziemi, ach, na naszej drogiej ziemi, zamiast lecieć na złamanie karku — dokąd? na księżyc! aby wpadać z jednego nieszczęścia w drugie! W czasie całej mojej tyrady, Cavor mruczał coś tylko ale ta myśl, że Selenici mogli znaleźć nasz szklany domek, zwróciła jego uwagę: — Hm, to prawda — rzekł — jeżeli go znaleźli... Co oni też z nim zrobią? To ciekawe pytanie! Oni w żaden sposób nie zrozumieją, co to jest, bo gdyby rozumieli podobne rzeczy, toby już oddawna przyjechali na ziemię. Cóżby im przeszkadzało? W każdym razie Selenici są to istoty rozumne i ciekawe, więc jeżeli znaleźli naszą sferę, to będą się jej przypatrywali, będą badali, a gdy wejdą do wnętrza, natrafią na sprężyny i nacisną je... spuszczą okiennice cavoritowe... to polecą w przestrzeń, pozbawiając nas na zawsze możności powrotu na ziemię. Dziwne istoty, dziwna wiedza.... — O, bardzo dziwna wiedza! — zawołałem z goryczą. — Panie Bedfordzie — rzekł Cavor poważnie, — czyż nie z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli udałeś się pan ze mną na tę wyprawę? — Tak jest, bo pańska wiedza i wynalazczość zachwyciły mnie po prostu, i przez myśl mi nie przeszło, żeby ta sfera, nad której zbudowaniem pracowaliśmy tak gorliwie, zawiodła nas do tej ciemnicy. — A myślisz pan, że gdy ja zacząłem pilnie badać fizyczne własności różnych ciał, to przeszło mi przez myśl, że podążę kiedyś na księżyc? — Ach ta przeklęta uczoność! — zawołałem. — Panie Bedfordzie, kłótnie i wymówki do niczego nie doprowadzą, jesteśmy w takiem położeniu, że potrzebujemy wielkiej rozwagi, aby się zeń wydobyć, gniew zaś się na nic nie przyda, przeciwnie. Umilkł, a po chwili ciągnął dalej. — Najprzód trzeba znaleźć sposób porozumienia się z Selenitami, może na migi, bo mowy ich podobnej do świstu piszczałki pewnie nigdy nie zrozumiemy. — Ja sądzę, — rzekłem, — iż łatwiej byłoby nam porozumieć się z każdem zwierzęciem na ziemi, niż z tymi księżycowymi cudakami. — Nie jestem bynajmniej pańskiego zdania; Selenici są to istoty rozumne, a choć wielka jest różnica między niemi a nami, jednak rozum może być iskrą porozumienia. między istotami obdarzonemi tą władzą duszy. — — Może pan ma racyę, — odrzekłem, — ale jakoś nie mogę sobie wystawić tej duszy selenickiej. — A jednak łańcuchy, któremi nas skuli dowodzą jasno, że posiadają inteligencyę. — Co nam przyjdzie z ich inteligencyi, kiedy ani my ich, ani oni nas nie rozumieją. Ale dobrze mi tak! zamiast pisać spokojnie w Lympne moją sztukę teatralną, zachciało mi się wielkich rzeczy — podróży naukowych, zwiedzania nowych, nieznanych światów, dobrze mi tak! Umilkłem, a w tej chwili ciemności naszego więzienia rozjaśniła, jak to już raz miało miejsce, smuga błękitnego światła. Drzwi się otworzyły i bez najmniejszego szelestu weszło kilku Selenitów. Dwóch z nich niosło naczynia metalowe, a gdy się zbliżyli, zobaczyłem, że były pełne jakiejś jasno brunatnej polewki, w której pływały białe kawałki; wszystko to zapachem przypominało owe czerwone grzyby. Ręce moje były tak silnie skute, że nie mogłem niemi objąć naczynia, które mi podawał Selenita, co widząc, dwaj inni zbliżyli się szybko i bardzo zręcznie rozluźnili moje okowy. Zbliżyłem do ust polewkę i piłem chciwie, potem wyłowiłem białawe kawałki i nakładłem ich pełne usta, były bardzo smaczne, zupełnie podobne do ziemskich wafli. Zanim nam przyniesiono ten posiłek, byliśmy tak zajęci naszemi myślami, że nie czuliśmy głodu, teraz zaś pochłanialiśmy podane jedzenie jak zgłodniałe wilki. Selenici stali przy nas i bacznie nam się przypatrując, od czasu do czasu mówili coś do siebie w swej dziwnej piskliwej mowie. Gdyśmy skończyli nasz posiłek, zacieśnili nam znów kajdany na rękach, a rozluźnili na nogach, odczepili łańcuch, który nas przykuwał do ściany, otworzyli szeroko drzwi, przez które widać było gromadę towarzyszy i zaczęli nam dawać jakieś znaki. — Zdaje się, że nas chcą uwolnić — rzekł Cavor — pamiętaj pan, że jesteśmy na księżycu, hamuj żywość swych ruchów. — Dobrze, dobrze — odrzekłem machinalnie, gdyż zaciekawił mnie jeden Selenita, który usilnie kręcił głową, jak człowiek, któremu dokucza niewygodny kołnierzyk; koniecznie chciałem zrozumieć, co ten ruch może znaczyć, a nie mogąc go pojąć, zacząłem tak samo jak on kręcić głową. To bardzo zastanowiło Selenitów, i wszyscy tak samo zaczęli kręcić głowami, lecz my obadwaj nie zrozumieliśmy nic. Nareszcie jeden z nich, grubszy od innych, z ustami tak szerokiemi jak paszcza żarłocznego zwierza, przykucnął obok Cavora, a po chwili wstał. — Cavorze — rzekłem — oni chcą, byśmy stanęli na nogach. — Zapewne — odrzekł, i choć z pewną trudnością, bo nam kajdany przeszkadzały, powstaliśmy. Ów gruby Selenita pogłaskał nas z zadowoleniem po twarzy i poszedł pierwszy ku otwartym drzwiom. Było jasne, że mieliśmy iść za nim. Poszliśmy więc. Zaraz przy drzwiach otoczyła nas straż. Czterech wysokich Selenitów w spiczastych hełmach, w pewnego rodzaju zbroi, z pikami w ręku stanęło po dwóch przy każdym z nas. Wyszedłszy z więzienia, znaleźliśmy się w obszernem podziemiu, gdzie warczały jakieś ogromne maszyny, bardzo szybko działające. Zrozumieliśmy odrazu, skąd pochodził szum i łoskot, który słyszeliśmy w więzieniu. Z wielkiej jednej maszyny wychodziło owe łagodne światło błękitnawe, które oświetlało całe podziemie, to nas bardzo zainteresowało, więc przystanęliśmy, aby się jej przypatrzeć. Cavor był zachwycony tem, co tu ujrzał, i zawołał z zapałem uczonego: — Ależ te istoty są mądrzejsze od nas! Czy ludzie umieliby zrobić coś podobnego? Tymczasem gruby Selenita, widząc żeśmy się zatrzymali, wrócił po nas, a że wciąż staliśmy zapatrzeni u maszyny, chcąc zwrócić naszą uwagę, dotknął lekko swą chłodną ręką naszych twarzy. Drgnąłem pod dotknięciem tego śliskiego ciała, i rzekłem. — Jakby mu to dać poznać, że nas te maszyny interesują? — Sprobuję — odrzekł Cavor, i uśmiechając się porozumiewająco, wskazał ręką na maszynę a potem na swą głowę. Selenici, których cała gromada postępowała za nami, zaczęli kiwać głowami jakby ze zdziwienia i coś żywo mówić do siebie. W końcu jeden z nich, cienki i wysoki jak tyczka, wziął wpół Cavora i lekko popchnął go naprzód. Cavor szarpnął mu się, przecząco potrząsł głową i rzekł żywo: — Pojmijcie raz na zawsze, że nie jesteśmy zwierzętami, lecz istotami obdarzonemi takim samym rozumem, jak wy. Pozwólcie mi popatrzeć na waszą maszynę, za chwilę pójdę, gdzie każecie. Na tę odezwę mego towarzysza jeden z czterech uzbrojonych Selenitów ukłół go piką. Krew trysnęła, Cavor krzyknął i skoczył na sześć stóp wysoko, a ja z groźnym gestem zwróciłem się do mego strażnika, który cofnął się w tył natychmiast, a za nim cała gromada Selenitów. — Oni nas zabiją — rzekł Cavor i urwał, bo gniew go dławił. — Niech ich wszystkich licho porwie! Nie dam im się kłóć jak baran, musimy się bronić — zawołałem. Spojrzałem na prawo i na lewo, nie było widać żadnego wyjścia z tego obszernego podziemia, straż uzbrojona, cała gromada tych wstrętnych istot, przeciwko nam dwom skutym kajdanami. Położenie było bez wyjścia! Ochłonąwszy z gniewu, Cavor trupio blady wtem błękitnawem świetle, zbliżył się do mnie, i kładąc mi rękę na ramieniu, rzekł: — Niestety, oni nas nie rozumieją! Musimy iść, gdzie nas, prowadzą. — Żebym miał tylko wolne ręce, tobym im pokazał! — Na nicby się to nie zdało — rzekł smutno. — Chodźmy dalej. I poszedł a ja za nim, lecz idąc, bacznie się przypatrywałem moim kajdanom i w cichości pracowałem, żeby złamać lub rozerwać jedno ogniwo. Naraz Cavor rzekł: — Jeżeli budują takie wielkie maszyny, to muszą znać geometryę i rysunek, może w ten sposób porozumiemy się. — Dobrzeby to było, żebyś pan narysował jaką figurę geometryczną, żeby nareszcie zrozumieli, że jesteśmy istotami cywilizowanemi, nie gorszemi od nich. — Łańcuchy mi przeszkadzają i nie mam czem narysować, ale czuję to, że jak się raz porozumiemy, to wszystko pójdzie dobrze. Dobrą już godzinę szliśmy za naszym przewodnikiem, jakby po strumieniu błękitnawego światła, które przystawało do stóp, i zauważyłem, że spuszczamy się coraz niżej po równej pochyłości; naraz stanęliśmy nad czarną jakąś, szeroką przepaścią, przez którą rzucona wązka deska stanowiła jedyne przejście; koniec tej wązkiej kładki tonął w ciemności. Stojąc nad brzegiem, nie mogliśmy dojrzeć dna czarnej otchłani. Przewodnik nasz dotknął mego ramienia, wstąpił na deskę i lekkim krokiem szedł po niej, aż zniknął nam z oczu, drugi Selenita poszedł za nim, dając nam znak, abyśmy także poszli, ale my staliśmy, nie ruszając się z miejsca, a dokoła nas straż i cały tłum tych mieszkańców księżyca. Deska była tak wązka, że wprost czułem zawrót głowy na samą myśl wstąpienia na nią. Dwóch moich strażników wzięło mnie za ramiona i lekko pociągnęło ku desce, lecz w tejże chwili udało mi się oswobodzić z kajdan lewą rękę, wyrwałem im się i pokazując ręką w kierunku przepaści, kiwałem głową przecząco, mówiąc: — Ja tam za nic w świecie nie pójdę. Wtedy jeden ze strażników ukłół mnie mocno w plecy swą ostrą piką, skoczyłem ku niemu chcąc mu wyrwać broń, a on drugi raz jeszcze mocniej mnie zranił. Wściekły z bólu, rzuciłem się na niego, przebiłem go na wylot jego własną piką, padł na ziemię; zdziwiło mnie moje łatwe zwycięstwo. Trzech innych strażników rzuciło swą broń i uciekło również jak i cały tłum, my zaś obawiając się odwetu, postanowiliśmy się ukryć w jednej z bocznych, ciemnych jaskiń podziemia.